Talk:Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project/@comment-26999065-20151107053538
I forgive Kermit. People are flawed beings, and some are deeply flawed. Kermit, it seems, recognized within himself his inability to provide for his family, blowing his paycheck, not providing for his family. He and Katy probably fought a lot about that - that's why he seems to think she already knows her not being "good enough" was NOT why he left - and a hostile environment can do a lot of damage to a young, developing mind. Maya, quite frankly, probably ended up being better off because Kermit left. So that's what Kermit felt and probably why Kermit left. Yes, anyone can say it was his job was to stay, his job was to not be flawed, and his job was to provide, but he was flawed and he needed to fix himself. Seems he did. He got a job and unlike before he's holding it now, and a new family that didn't know him before and isn't holding his past against him. He's matured some and is taking his responsibilities more seriously. He even came to see his daughter instead of doing the easy thing and blowing her off. He couldn't have been looking for a good time coming there, considering, but he came anyway to face the music. He's matured. Some people just aren't ready for what life throws at them, and it takes them longer. Yes, he hurt Maya, and Katy too, though I can't be sure Katy was blameless - we don't know enough to state that for a fact. We only know her now, and that's she pretty nice now, but she may have matured some in those 9 years, too. 9 years is a long time for a young person - they still seem quite young now, so they must have married too soon, too young - maybe they even "had to" get married, if you know what I mean. But as they found, and as I think part of what Cory intended, forgiveness isn't something you just give to another, so much as it is something you give to yourself. You put down your hate and only then can you begin to heal. Maya forgave herself and learned it wasn't her fault. She was probably told many times before that it wasn't her fault, but only now does she really believe it for herself. In learning this, she didn't fail, but passed the assignment. In time, after she heals more, she may come to understand people are often deeply flawed - she may be herself - and if she wants others to forgive her for her flaws, she must be prepared to forgive others for their flaws, too, including her father. There may even come a time when she understands him better, and forgives him. To err is human, to forgive, divine. Farkle is again the funniest element in the episode - but wow, that would be an annoying trait - it's a wonder he isn't smart enough to figure that out. He wants to impressed them, he should learn this and stop doing it. Riley learns why Auggie bit her teddy bear's face off - and yikes, he'd do as much to Maya if he could - and yikes, Riley is keeping that disfigured bear around - for years. Talk about holding a grudge. She was slow to learn her lesson, too, but eventually does and realizes she shouldn't be looking for reciprocity, so she has come to understand forgiveness better. She passes as well. But I would have thought Auggie would treat Maya like a second sister by now, but I guess not. I'm again absolutely amazed how wise Cory has become. I'm even prepared to say he's a better teacher than Feeny at this point. And it's funny, of course, but I wonder what Topanga put in her red envelopes. Also, WOW, she is clueless as a waitress. Hard to believe. As good as this episode was, from the previews, I think the next one will be even better - Maya needs a break from Riley because Riley can't accept Maya's belief system, or lack of it, or different beliefs? This does indeed have the potential to end a relationship. Oh, it won't - we know it won't - but wow, I can't wait to see it. And again, this was probably filmed before the Texas trilogy, so we won't be building further on the love triangle next week, either. We'll get there, though, in time, before the season ends.